Scruples and Mistakes
by Anise Nalci
Summary: Who is Helena Delancey? She reminds everyone of Hermione Granger, but Helena Delancey has a daughter! Hermione doesn't have a daughter, or does she? But then who is Harmony's father? HHr.
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer-**

_I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to be the author of the ever-famous _Harry Potter _series. I am just a story that depicts how Harry will begin to see Hermione in a different light and have feelings for her instead of Ginny, who suddenly has bounced in between Harry and Hermione. _

_Characters – Those you see in the book series are not mine._

_Plot – 100 mine truly!_

**Scruples and Mistakes**

By Heahrune

Chapter 1

Harry Potter woke up feeling lighter than air. He knew he had a good time last night, but the thing was that he didn't remember what happened! All he remembered was that Voldemort was dead. He turned around in the bed in his redecorated room in Grimmauld Place and saw Hermione. Beautiful, sweet Hermione (at least in his eyes!) lying on the bed, like an angel. It felt so natural.

Hermione.

Half naked.

Sleeping on the same bed as he was.

Then he realised what was wrong.

She didn't belong there.

_Oh oh_, Harry thought. _This can't be good._

_Perhaps Hermione would know why we're in the same bed; she always knows_, Harry's voice reasoned.

_Okay, I'll wake her up._

"Hermione," Harry shook her. "Hermione, wake up."

A very groggy Hermione blinked before she opened her eyes completely. "Yes, what is – _arghhhhhhhh_! Harry, what the hell is going on? What am I doing here, in the same bed as you are and – _arghhhhhhhh_! – in pajamas?" Then to herself: "Please, tell me I'm not awake! I'm not awake!" She broke into hysterical sobs.

Harry admittedly _had _been freaked out about this, but the thing was that Hermione was totally out of character. She was raving and hysterical.

"Hermione, I don't see what's the big deal. I was shocked but you are completely over the top!"

She looked at him in a hurt way. "Harry, how can you say that! Look at how scantily I'm dressed."

Harry looked but didn't see anything scanty. If anything, she looked quite lovely, being clad only in a small nightgown which was semi-transparent.

"Uh huh," he said absent-mindedly, as he jerked his head upwards to prevent any weird thoughts.

"Well? Doesn't this tell you anything? You being nearly half-naked yourself, and me too," Hermione's voice trailed off.

Then the sick notion came to him.

"We had sex," Harry's voice cracked.

And then he realised why Hermione was so worried.

"Let's call Ron."

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

"And then we found ourselves in the same _bed_! Honestly Ron, this is _not _funny!" Hermione said as Ron was having fits of laughter, as Harry and Hermione related to Ron once they got to the Burrow.

"I know it isn't, but Hermione, this is a serious matter."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because the way you two found out you guys were married was funny!"

Both Harry and Hermione shot each other a look of alarm.

Ron smiled before telling them the whole story:

"So what happened was that we were celebrating the downfall of You-Know-Who and then we started having a wild time. Neville was drunk, and he started going on about how you two should have gotten married, seeing as you guys were really – er – close – during the party as you guys were so hesitant about joining. Hermione and you both decided to leave before Neville did something drastic. But you guys were too late; Neville got you both with _Heirat Matrimonio_ and –"

"The marriage charm?" Hermione asked, with a faint smile which indicated she was about to faint.

"Hermione! You know about it! Anyway, something got into you both and you guys decided to speed off to one of the nearest ministers, and he married yourselves, before he died. Then you guys gave me the wedding documents, and sped off to Grimmauld Place, where – I suspect – you guys ruined your friendship," Ron said with a smile.

Both Harry and Hermione blushed so deeply, each of them seemed to have tried to turn themselves into tomatoes.

"How many people know about this?" Hermione asked, still blushing.

"Only the six of us, Hermione, you both as of today, me, Ginny (who is dismayed today as she remembers everything – you do know why Harry), Luna and Neville himself of course. The minister died just after he had you guys married because of an incurable disease – lucky for you. Now, all you have to do is to annul your marriages and everything can go back to normal."

"If I'm not pregnant, I suppose that's what you mean," Hermione said in a low voice.

"Oh _Hermione_! Pregnant! Oh Merlin! Harry, _you could have knocked her up_!" Ron yelled.

At that moment, Ginny peeked around the door. She had evidently overheard what their conversation was about. "Hermione, come with me. I'll help you find out if you're really – er –"

"Thanks Ginny!" And Hermione simply leaped out of the room.

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

"Oh dear, what am I going to say, Ginny?" Hermione was distraught. "Oh oh _oh_! This is not supposed to happen! I'm not yet _eighteen_! Ginny, oh Ginny, you _have to help me_!"

Words cannot describe Hermione as she was this very moment. To find out such horrible news, when she was only eighteen was like a death sentence for her.

"Ginny," Hermione said in a small voice. "Whatever I say to those two boys out there you _cannot _contradict. Okay? Please promise me this."

Ginny gulped before nodding her head, knowing just what Hermione would say.

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

Harry rose as Hermione came in looking rather shaky. "So," he gulped. "What's the result?"

Hermione looked relieved. "Nothing, Harry."

"_Phew_! That saves me a lot of stress! Imagine what the Daily Prophet would say if they found out about – _this_."

_Harry was ecstatic_, Hermione observed silently, feeling rather annoyed.

Just as he punched the air in joy, Hermione cleared her throat.

"I'm thinking of leaving Britain."

Harry's joy seemed to be screeching to a halt. "But – but – Hermione, there's _nothing wrong_!"

"Harry, after what happened, I just can't be comfortable around you any more. I'm really –"

"No," he said quickly. "I understand. But seriously Hermione –"

"Harry, my mind's made up."

"I know, I know," Harry shrugged rather awkwardly. "It just won't be the same without you."

_I doubt I'd ever get used to this_, Harry thought somewhat morosely.

"It's better this way, Harry. I've a really volatile temper, and if you get on my nerves I might do something I will regret."

_-Sue's Not-So Philosophic Reflections-_

In case you guys are wondering, this is probably as mature-themed as the story will get to. I don't believe in writing text-sex (I'm only thirteen). So this will be basically a decent fic. Nothing extreme here! I really want the story to take a comedy-romance route, so expect some weird humour and some sappy (ewww!) romantic moments in the end, but don't expect it to be too fluffy. That just ruins my day!

Oh and if you guys have noticed, Harry and Hermione were married when _it _happened, so technically it's quite all right. Neville hit them with a charm (I called it the marriage charm), that I made up. _Heirat matrimonio _is actually a translation of the word wedding; _heirat _means wedding in German and _matrimonio _means wedding in Italian (I also think it is wedding in Spanish, but that's beside the point).

And on a last note, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**-Disclaimer-**

_I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to be the author of the ever-famous _Harry Potter _series. I am just a fanfic writer writing a story that depicts how Harry will begin to see Hermione in a different light and have feelings for her instead of Ginny, who suddenly has bounced in between Harry and Hermione. _

_Characters – Those you see in the book series are not mine._

_Plot – 100 mine truly!_

**Scruples and Mistakes**

By Heahrune

Chapter 2

It was eleven years later since she left.

It seemed like a lifetime.

"_Hermione! Your airyplan is leaving in an hour!" Ron yelled._

"_Aeroplane, Ron. Not airyplan!" Hermione scolded, laughing. "I can't believe I'm leaving UK! There must be a whole world outside that of the wizarding world."_

"_Let's take a photograph, Hermione," Luna said, in her ever dreamy voice._

"_Oh yes!" Neville agreed. "Gimme that thing. Is this a muggle camera, Luna?"_

"_Sure thing. I got Ron to nick it from his dad so there would be no suspicion of how or where the photo was developed." Ron blushed. Harry couldn't stiffle the laughing fit he was about to have._

"_She blackmailed me to it, I'll have you know that," he said loudly. "Looney Lovegood," he then said quietly, so that Harry only could hear that. He knew Ron was putting an act for Hermione, because he didn't want her giving him a death stare. He _also _knew that they were going to get married – privately, so no one would know until much later._

"_Now, now, Ronnie. Don't spoil Hermione's day." _

_Ron was blushing until no one could differentiate which was his hair and which was his skin._

"_Yes, Ronnie, don't ruin my day!" Hermione said laughingly._

"_Darn that _Luna_-tic!" He said with angry eyes, quietly._

"_Okay align yourselves guys," Neville said from behind the camera. "Her – _mi ­_– o – ne! You ought to be in the center! Harry, you be at her right. Ron, go to her left! You guys are the dynamic trio ("More like duo," Harry thought. "Hermione and I did everything ourselves, inceluding –" He trailed off, to prevent any weird thoughts). Luna, go to Ron's left. Ginny, you can go to her other side."_

_Harry swore he heard a tiny voice from Hermione, saying, "Sometimes I think they want to torture me for my actions."_

"_Say _magic_!"_

"Magic_," they all said, with huge smiles._

"_Oh Merlin! I've got to go now! You guys, give me a hug and wish me the best!" Hermione said. Ginny and Luna hugged her both at the same time. Neville then hugged her in a 'we're-cool' way (there was still some of the friction and shyness Neville had with girls, especially Hermione). Then a "C'mere you," from Ron, and they shared a 'brother-to-sister' hug. And then it was his turn._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered._

"_Don't be," she said smilingly. "Remember to give me the divorce proceedings."_

"_You guys do know that divorce is really rare in the wizarding world right?" Ron interjected._

"_Yes Ron," Hermione replied. "Well now, I do have to go, so 'ciao!' and remember me once in a while. Tell me what's happening now. – Ginny, you be my contact-in-between, okay! Just as we said right?" _

"_Your flight's going to leave, Hermione."_

"_Oh right! Bye you guys!"_

Harry never saw her again.

It was amazing that he could remember every single detail from that day, as if it were something so terrible that he wanted to forget, but he couldn't help remembering.

Why did Neville have to ruin their relationship like that? They could have had something.

And now, she was avoiding him.

So much for best friends.

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

Far away in Canada, a young woman and an adolescent girl were walking. The girl was animatedly talking away. She was expressing how glad she'd be if she got to go to Hogwarts like her mother did when she was younger.

"Perhaps I'll see the famous auror Harry Potter! He's famous mum! He defeated the Dark Lord with his friend Ron Weasley, who's now in Quidditch now, and some girl, I think her name was Hermione Granger. She disappeared after the Dark Lord died, so it's a complete mystery, and it's rumoured that Harry Potter sent a private eye to look for this Hermione," the girl giggled. "I think he liked her in _that _way. I'm going to check our books in the library mum! Maybe I can find out who this Hermione Granger is! You went to Hogwarts, mum! Do you know them well?"

"Oh yes," the mother said. "I knew them very well." A tear trickled down her cheek.

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

Ginny reviewed the letter she was sending to Hermione:

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's nearly eleven years since you left. When are you coming back? Ron and Harry miss you. Ron want's you to come back and see his children. You know, Anthony, the eldest one (I told you Luna is pregnant – again but she wants to keep it secret), is already about your daughter's age. Do come back. At least come back for me; I'm sick of all this secrecy. If you want I'll introduce you as my associate from Canada, the auror Helena Delancey. I can't believe you've managed to write in your daughter's birth certificate that Harry is her father and use his last name for her and without her knowing! _And _managing to keep your identity hidden. Your boss must think very highly of you to keep such a secret. All pretences must end Hermione. You ought to know that one day you _will _be revealed, just as I have managed to get mum and dad to agree to me marrying Draco. So in a month's time before _Harry's _birthday I'll be having my wedding. And I expect to see you there, or I really will tell everyone the whole thing. At least if you come back your secret will be kept – for a while longer._

_Your affectionate friend,_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_I'll bet she's coming back soon, _Ginny said. _She knows I always keep my word._

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

A woman sat down in her office at home, and perused the letter she had just received, reading and rereadng the letter. _Oh God! _She thought. _Not now!_

There was only one thing left for her to do. "Harmony! Come here!"

"Yes mum?" A girl with bright emerald eyes and dark coffee hair ran into the room.

"Pack up all your things. We're going to Britain."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later."

The girl went quietly to the door, pondering on some little detail she seemed to have remembered at that moment. "Mum?"

"Yes, darling?"

"You're Hermione Granger, aren't you?"

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

Soon after her letter was sent, Ginny got a reply.

_Ginny,_

_Why do you want to make this public? Harry doesn't need to know about our daughter, and he doesn't need to remember me. At any rate, for now I'm complying with your wishes. I'm coming, and you'll introduce me as a contact in Canada, as that Helena Delancey. My daughter only needs to change her last name. I'll use a Portkey to get to your place. I will look quite different, I assure you. I'll have dark brown hair and black eyes, with really fair skin. I'll be dressed up all in black. I'm giving you these details so that you can introduce me easily and not mistake me for someone named Hermione Granger._

_Your dearest friend,_

_Hermione Granger_

"I knew I could persuade her to come," Ginny said.

"Persuade who?"

_-Sue's Not-So Philosophic Reflections-_

_We're getting to the part where everything is confusing for most of the trio. I'm trying to put more of the other characters into the story. Bear with me!_


	3. Chapter 3

**-Disclaimer-**

_I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to be the author of the ever-famous _Harry Potter _series. I am just a fanfic writer writing a story that depicts how Harry will begin to see Hermione in a different light and have feelings for her instead of Ginny, who suddenly has bounced in between Harry and Hermione. _

_Characters – Those you see in the book series are not mine._

_Plot – 100 mine truly!_

**Scruples and Mistakes**

By Heahrune

Chapter 3

"Is my wife-to-be hiding something?" Draco said with a smile.

"Why, Draco! Never saw you so interested in women talk before!" Ginny teased him.

"Now, where did you here such a ridiculous thing? If it concerns you, I always know about it!"

"Except for this," Ginny told him.

"_Except _for this. Now, why don't you tell me what it is you're talking about. Or shall I find out myself." Draco took out his wand, but Ginny was quicker. "_Retnom_!" She cried out, pointing to the letter with her wand.

"Oh, _Ginny_! What's the secret?"

"It's nothing. I persuaded an old friend from Canada to come here. Her name's Helena Delancey, and unfortunately she's a single mom. Some mistake in the past, you know."

"Oh."

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

"Come on, Harmony! Hurry up!"

"Tell me whether you're really Helena Delancey first."

The woman sighed. "No I'm not."

"So you're Hermione Granger."

"Yes I am."

"And I am –?"

"My daughter, Harmony."

"Who's my father then? Don't tell me that it's some childhood sweetheart of yours that you lost contact with and forgot his name. I always knew it was rubbish and now I know for sure."

"I'm not telling."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want him to know."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"Okay, then why are we going to Britain?"

"A friend of mine is getting married."

"She knows who you really are, right?"

"Yes."

"So everyone does?"

"No, only she does."

"Will my father be there?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell him you're you and I'm his daughter?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Harmony darling," Hermione crouched to look at her face. "You _will_ know who he is because you look more like him than you look like me. I just don't want him to know that I'm me because we ruined our friendship years ago, and I can never speak to him again."

"I'm illegitimate, aren't I?"

"No, it was a fluke. We got married, then divorced, and I got you."

"Oh."

"Yes, and please call yourself Harmony Delancey, and remember, I am Helena Delancey. I don't want you to spill the beans that I am Hermione Granger."

"Sure thing."

"Okay, wait for a second." Hermione made sure her hair was completely a dark coffee brown colour and she was wearing green contact lenses.

"Why did you do that?" Harmony asked.

"So that they won't recognise me. Come on. Hold the Portkey."

They disappeared.

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

"Will you stop asking about Helena Delancey? She's just an old friend!" Ginny yelled.

"Well then, why won't you tell me about her?"

"Because it's none of your business, Draco!" Ginny said, suddenly with tears in her eyes. "Just leave me alone!"

Draco obeyed her and then thought to himself, _It's all very strange that she won't tell me how they met._

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

"Ohhh!" went Hermione went she landed on the doorstep of the Burrow.

"Mum, remember to remind me that Portkeys are _bad_."

"Enough now, Harmony." Hermione checked her hair – or rather, her coloured hair.

"Yes, nervous aren't we?"

"_Harmony_," Hermione said in warning.

"Sheesh!" Harmony said.

Hermione gave her an annoyed look. Then, hesitantly, she knocked the door to the burrow.

"Yes, who is it?"

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

Harry couldn't believe his eyes when he opened the door. The woman there looked a lot like Hermione, except that the colour of her features were different. "Hermione?"

The woman looked just as confused as he was. "N-N-No," she said. "I'm Helena. Helena Delancey," she put out her hand, and both of them shook hands. "This is my daughter, Harmony."

The girl beside her smiled, and Harry saw how much _Harmony_ looked like himself. _What a weird coincidence!_

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's just that you look a bit like and your voice _sounds _like that of a dear friend of mine. Hermione Granger."

"Oh yes, I've heard of her. Your childhood friend, was she not?" the woman said in a brisk voice. "She helped you defeat Voldemort and then she disappeared, right? She managed to get through the battle without the slightest scrape and so did you."

_Bloody hell! It _must_ be her. She looks, talks, behaves exactly like Hermione! _Harry thought.

"Can we come in? It's really burning out here."

"Oh, yes, sure. – Ginny, Helena Delancey's here!"

Hermione was sure she heard Harmony say, "So much for a reunion. What hostility there is between friends!"

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

As she entered the Burrow, she saw how little it had changed. Everyone was in their normal place, except for her. She walked towards Ron and Luna, who were there. They stood up and smiled at her.

"You must be Ron and Luna, Ginny's brother and sister-in-law. That must be your child, Josh, who's around Harmony's age. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, I'm sure. I've never heard of you before, Helena," Ron said.

"That's funny. Has Ginny never mentioned me before?"

"No."

"Well, she has told me a lot about you two."

At that moment, Ginny was coming down the stairs.

"Nice to meet you both. I guess I'll see you around," and Hermione went to greet Ginny.

Ron and Luna looked at each other.

"Why do I get the feeling I've met her before?" Ron asked Luna.

_-Sue's Not-So Philosophic Reflections-_


	4. Chapter 4

**-Disclaimer-**

_I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to be the author of the ever-famous _Harry Potter _series. I am just a fanfic writer writing a story that depicts how Harry will begin to see Hermione in a different light and have feelings for her instead of Ginny, who suddenly has bounced in between Harry and Hermione. _

_Characters – Those you see in the book series are not mine._

_Plot – 100 mine truly!_

**Scruples and Mistakes**

By Heahrune

Chapter 4

"Hi Ginny!"

"Why, Lena, I never thought you would come so soon!" Ginny answered Hermione. "And – oh! – is this Harmony? Why Her- – I mean Lena – she is so much like her father, except for the hair."

"Harmony, this is Ginny, an old friend."

"Daddy's friend?"

Hermione shot Harmony a look. "I don't know how she gets all this sort of information."

Ginny scanned the place quickly. "If you want privacy, we'd better get to your room."

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

Ron and Luna were still wondering where they knew Helena from, and then saw Harry enter the room. An idea occurred to him.

"Hey Harry, seen Helena Delancey yet?"

"Yeah. I can't believe how much she looks like Hermione."

"Oh, so _that's _who she reminded me of! Good ol' Hermione!"

"I think that _is _Hermione, but I don't know whose child that is."

"Harry," Luna said albeit seriously in her dreamy voice. "How would you know that?"

"Who else can it be? We're around Ginny all the time and surely she would invite Helena Delancey to dinner before that."

"You guys tying to find out who Helena Delancey is? I think she's pretty good-looking, for a mudblood at least," drawled a voice.

"Ferret," Ron sneered. "Why don't you go back to where you came from, and keep your mouth shut."

"Ron," Luna said. "He's going to be family."

"Yeah, Weasel, I'm going to be family."

"It's surprising that you're marrying the Weaslette, isn't it, Draco?" Luna said cheerfully. "Can you see the irony here?"

Draco looked at Luna scornfully. "Well, I didn't come here to disturb you, like a bad enemy, but came here to help you solve the mystery around Helena Delancey and that child of hers. Ginny holds the key to the mystery here, but she's not telling me."

"Did you meet her yet?"

"No, but the daughter looks rather like Scarhead here," Malfoy smirked. "So does the mom, but the daughter _really _looks like Scarhead."

Harry ignored him. "I think that Helena Delancey is Hermione. What have you got to say?"

"Not bad, Scarhead. Ginny _would _want Hermione to be maid-of-honour, or matron-of-honour, if she's married, but I can't understand why she'd have Hermione go undercover, but anyway, there's no real proof that Ginny wants Hermione – I mean Helena – to be maid-of-honour."

"Anyway, Ferret, I know that whoever the Delanceys are, they want to hide their identity while they're here. "

"You think I don't?" Draco retorted. "The girl comes out of nowhere! Ginny has never spoken of this Delancey girl, and she _always _invites people she meets to dinner at the Burrow. And then, she won't tell me about the Delanceys; especially not about Helena. Hell, I only heard about Helena Delancey yesterday! And even then she didn't intend for me to know about her."

"But what's the motive behind hiding their identity?" Luna spoke up. "Ginny and Helena Delancey doesn't want anyone to know about the latter's identity, for some reason, but to know who Helena Delancey really is, we have to know the motive behind her hiding her identity."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" said a new voice. The four of them looked at each other.

"Ron, go ahead. Explain it to Neville."

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

"Will you stop asking about Helena Delancey? She's just an old friend!" Ginny yelled.

"Well then, why won't you tell me about her?"

"Because it's none of your business, Draco!" Ginny said, suddenly with tears in her eyes. "Just leave me alone!"

Draco obeyed her and then thought to himself, _It's all very strange that she won't tell me how they met._

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

"This was a huge mistake Ginny," Hermione said as she, Ginny, and Harmony (who was unwanted but came nevertheless) eavesdropped Harry, Ron, Luna and Draco in their conversation about 'Helena'. "Harry already thinks it's me!"

"Harry?" Harmony interjected. "Why would you be so worried about what _Harry _thinks?"

A silence followed this question, and then Harmony realised something:

"_Will my father be there?"_

"_Yes."_

And:

"_You _will_ know who he is because you look more like him than you look like me."_

"_He's _my father?"

They both nodded.

"And anyway, I lied about you to Harry to get him out of my life."

"Why?"

"Ginny," Hermione said. "Can we please be alone for a minute?"

Ginny left immediately. Hermione, with tears in her eyes, began:

"I never told him about you because although I knew how supportive he would be, he would be tied down to me and you, and I knew that he didn't love me, so I didn't want him to. And anyway, if he _were_ to do that, it would hurt me more because I knew that he could never love me, but he was doing this anyway. I couldn't let him stay tied to us, because I knew he would be unhappy, and seeing him unhappy would only hurt me. I couldn't bear the thought of that _ever _happening. Also, you were right; Ginny _was_ Harry's ex-girlfriend, and I didn't want to hurt her. Also, at that time, everyone expected me to like _Ron_. So you see how everything is complicated."

If ever Harmony could love her mother, it was now. Even though Hermione had deprived her of a father, a family, and a world that _Hermione _herself had experienced, Harmony loved her for being so selfless, and loving her father more than he would ever know.

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

At dinner, Ginny may have been nervous, Harmony might have been confused, but Hermione was obviously in turmoil. Harmony and Ginny knew why. First there was no place, so Harry, being the gentleman, offered her to sit in his place, but Neville, being as blur as he always was, told them to share the chair, so Hermione was as close as she had ever gotten to Harry for years now. He tried to make some conversation. Unfortunately, it was the wrong kind.

"So, Helena, how did you and Ginny meet?"

Hermione began to look a little flustered. "Didn't Ginny tell you guys?"

Harry shook his head.

"We were owling pals back in when Ginny was in her Seventh Year in Hogwarts."

"But you're older than her!"

"So," Hermione snapped. "It doesn't mean we can't owl each other, does it?"

Harmony was surprised. Her calm, always-in-a-nervous-wreck mother was actually as firm as she was in her ideas.

"No, no, I didn't say that."

"It gave that implication."

"Wow," Ron said.

"What's so amazing, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"She actually _behaves _like Hermione!"

"What of this Hermione anyway? What do I have to do with her? There are always, undoubtedly, similarities in the characters of every human being."

"But it's more than behaviour; it's your looks, your way of speaking –"

"Everything about you, in fact," Harry interjected.

"Yeah," Draco began picking up the pieces of the conversation. "So how are we not to say you're the Mudblood?"

Hermione slammed down her fork, stood up, and slapped Malfoy across the cheek. "Watch who you call Mudblood, Ferret."

The whole room was amazed.

"Ferret," Neville said.

"How did she know that we used to insult Malfoy by calling him Ferret?" Harry asked aloud.

Ginny glared at Draco, and went off to comfort Hermione. Everyone looked at Harmony.

"Why should I know? She doesn't tell me anything! In fact, I only discovered we were going to your wedding (pointing at Draco) the very day we came here!"

"So it's Helena who doesn't want us to know about her –" Harry murmured thoughtfully.

"Harmony, what's your mother's name?" Neville asked.

"Helena Delancey."

"Her real name?"

"She told me it was, so I'll go by that."

"What's your father's name?"

"I don't know," she said. _Because I don't know whether I can believe her_.

"So _Helena _Delancey has been eluding plenty of questions. She's definitely hiding something," Harry said.

_Oh dear!_

_-Sue's Not-So Philosophic Reflections-_


	5. Chapter 5

**-Disclaimer-**

_I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to be the author of the ever-famous _Harry Potter _series. I am just a fanfic writer writing a story that depicts how Harry will begin to see Hermione in a different light and have feelings for her instead of Ginny, who suddenly has bounced in between Harry and Hermione._

_Characters – Those you see in the book series are not mine._

_Plot – 100 mine truly!_

**Scruples and Mistakes**

By Heahrune

Chapter 5

"Hermione, what is with you?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to the couch where Hermione lay, weeping.

"I don't know, I don't know Ginny! This whole life of mine is a lie. I try to make myself feel better by pretending I'm someone else, but I – I just can't escape the past. I can't forget _he's _Harmony's father, and I can't forget that there was a time I once cared for him."

"I don't think that the time when you once cared for him has passed. I think it's still there."

"Is it _that _obvious to you, Ginny? I try to forget everything that has happened to me, but it keeps on coming back harder with each push I make at it."

Ginny didn't say anything. Instead, she changed the topic. "I think he has feelings for you."

"I don't think so, Ginny," Hermione said stubbornly. "He would never have."

"He thought you were pretty in the Yule Ball in the 4th year."

"That was before he knew it was me, and I ought to have looked pretty then; I spent 3 hours into myself, just hoping, I might turn some heads."

"And you did. Hell, you even turned Draco's head."

"But not his."

Ginny sighed. "Hermione, do you know what your problem is?"

"I have a problem? Where?" Hermione cried somewhat in fear.

"You are an overachiever."

"So?"

"It's not really good in the first place because then you have a low self-esteem, and it's also not good because you have to be yourself at times."

"I _am _myself!"

"Did I mention you are stubborn too?"

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

"They still aren't back at the table, and mum and dad and the rest are going to be here!" Ron said, worrying again after Helena and Ginny had been gone for one hour.

"Weasel, quit the big brother act. She's grown up, and now I can take care of her."

Ron sneered. "Oh, very smooth, aren't you?"

"Who caused Ginny to go?"

"Helena."

"And who caused Helena to go?"

Ron laughed. "It was you, Malfoy."

"Oh," Malfoy said somewhat awkwardly. "Then who said that Hermione was Helena?"

"All three of us."

"Then who started this conversation?"

Draco and Ron looked at Harry, unnerving him.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"Apologise to Helena."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, who will?"

"You two?"

"Nope, we have special rights here. I, Ronald Billius Weasley, am the bride-to-be's brother."

"And I, Draco Malfoy, am the bridegroom-to-be."

"And in this ceremony, Harry, you are the least important, so go!" Ron shooed him out.

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

Harry walked into the living room, and saw Helena and Ginny together. _Wonder what they're up to. _Then Ginny walked off.

"Helena?"

"Yes? Oh it's you, Harry," Helena said, her tone becoming formal.

Harry smiled. "I hated when Hermione did that, and I have a feeling that I'll hate it when you do that."

Almost against her will, Harry observe, a tiny smile played on her lips.

"I'm sorry I got really – judgmental. It's just that Hermione and I had a falling out and I really wanted to make it up to her."

"What did you do?"

Suddenly Harry began pouring out everything that had happened, and how he wished that he could see Hermione again, just to tell her that he missed her. And all this time he felt how he needed her more. Her presence was steadying, and she would help Harry.

"Did you love her?" Helena said, somewhat in an outburst.

Harry stared at her. The shock of her words stunned him for a moment. "Y-Yes, I guess you can say that. But don't tell the Weasleys, especially Ron. He might think I was going mental – especially as he secretly liked her then. I mean, when I found out that Hermione and I slept in the same bed, I thought she was beautiful, like an angel. That really got me quite uncomfortable, but imagine what it'd do to Ron."

"He'd go completely off the roof," Helena said, giggling.

"Yeah."

Then Harry's tone suddenly became more serious, and he stared at her intently. "Helena, how is it that you seem to know me so well?"

It was Helena's turn to stare. "I – I –"

But Harmony ran in at that exact moment and begged for Helena to help her in something.

_Blast it_, Harry thought._ She can make me feel better, all in a minute._

"Just like Hermione," Harry murmured softly.

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

"Harmony, I owe you one."

"No problem, mum. I came in just as he started to ask that question. I think he was trying to trick you into telling who you really are."

"You think I don't know that. He may have come to apologise at the beginning, but he grew curious. Too curious, in fact."

"That's bad, isn't it?"

"It _is _bad. Because if he grows too curious, he'll begin to ponder more and more. And if I know him, it'll take him longer without Hermione, but he'll get near the truth."

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

"Harry, did you apologise?"

Harry spun around, and saw Ron and Draco – unbelievably – walking side by side.

"Ron, Draco, why are you standing side by side?"

"We've entered a temporary truce, since we're about to become brothers-in-law," Ron informed him. "So did you apologise?"

"Yeah, but I felt the weirdest thing happen. I stand by what I thought before, that Helena is Hermione."

"I don't think so. Their features are the same, but the air to their features are different. And anyway, Hermione doesn't have a child – as far as I can remember."

"Well," Draco interrupted. "We know that Ginny and Harmony are the only ones who might know where this leads. Especially Ginny. She's the key to finding out why Helena is keeping a secret and –"

"We're home!" Mr Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and the other Weasleys came into the Burrow. "What are you boys discussing so fervently?"

"Er –"

"Helena Delancey," Harry informed them. "Have you met her before?"

Everyone stared at him.

_-Sue's Not-So Philosophic Reflections-_

_God… I'm so sorry you guys! It's like I couldn't go online because of the upcoming exam I had so, yeah… Thanks for all the reviews…_


	6. Chapter 6

**-Disclaimer-**

_I am not JK Rowling nor do I claim to be the author of the ever-famous _Harry Potter _series. I am just a fanfic writer writing a story that depicts how Harry will begin to see Hermione in a different light and have feelings for her instead of Ginny, who suddenly has bounced in between Harry and Hermione. _

_Characters – Those you see in the book series are not mine._

_Plot – 100 mine truly!_

**Scruples and Mistakes**

By lianneharmony

Chapter 6

As Hermione and Ginny went down, they saw all of the bustling Weasley clan sitting down at the living room, having been introduced to Harmony: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and some lady Hermione did not recognise and a boy sitting next to them (evidently their son), Bill and his wife Fleur with their daughter Giselle and his five sons (Hermione didn't remember their names), Percy (who was temporarily pardoned although he still had severed ties with the rest of the Weasleys) and his wife Penelope with his son Phillip (who in truth resembled Percy – not such a good thing), Fred with Katie Bell and their daughter Janie, George and Angelina Johnson with their son Arthur, Ron and Luna with Anthony, and Draco, who seemed to not fit in without Ginny, and Harry and Neville, who were all alone. Harmony sat in between Harry and Ron's son.

"So this must be the lovely Helena Delancey. I've heard _so _much about you," Fred said with a dashing smile. Katie nudged his shoulder and grinned at him, obviously knowing what her husband was up to.

It was all Hermione could do not to laugh out loud.

"Ignore the prick there, I'm your man," George said wih the same dashing smile that his twin gave Hermione. He in turn got a nudge by _his _wife. Angelina smiled and said to George, "Don't be such a cad."

"Who's being a cad? I'm just about to make conversation here. – Please excuse my jealous wife, my dear Miss Delancey. She seems to be a little jealous," George told Hermione.

"I can see that myself," Hermione said with a smile.

"Enough now, Fred, George. Helena is a guest here; don't tease the poor girl. But I must say I didn't know that you were Ginny's friend, or I would have made preparations for –" Mrs. Weasley trailed off.

"Oh, please, don't make a fuss about me," Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh well, I insist –"

"Mum, quit it," Ginny said. "Meet the family, He – Lena. Those two bumbling idiots are my identical twin brothers, Fred and George, who run a joke shop and have unsuccessfully tried to court you – notwithstanding the fact that they are already married (she glared at both of them)."

"She means Gred and Forge," they said unanimously.

"Well, then, who's Gred, and who's Forge?" Hermione managed a witty comeback.

"Holy smokes! Who taught you how to talk?" Fred, or George (Hermione couldn't differentiate) said.

"I learnt," She told him.

The other twin pretended to back off.

Ginny laughed. "Forget about them. This is Fred's wife, Katie, and their daughter, Janie."

("Nice to meet you," Katie said with a smile Hermione remembered. Janie just beamed at her.)

"And this is George's wife, Angelina (whom he likes calling her Angie, just to annoy her – you know George) and his son, Arthur, named after his grandfather."

("Hello," Angelina greeted her, and Arthur said, "You have a pretty name." Hermione simply blushed.)

"And this is Bill and Fleur (you remember I sent a picture of them to you), and their daughter, Giselle, with sons Will, Jacques, Francis, Michael and Jean."

("Hi," Bill and his children said, but Fleur – who was still _very _French – said a very ceremonious "Bonjour", all the while looking displeased at her children.)

"Charlie and his wife, Arlena (_Of course! _Hermione thought. _Charlie got married right before the Final War!_), and his son, Josh."

(Charlie and family greeted Hermione rather formally.)

"Percy," Ginny's voice became more formal, "and Penelope, as well as their son, Philly."

(Percy and Penelope just nodded their heads at her, while 'Philly' said, "It's Phillip now, Aunt Ginevra.")

_Talk about __formalities_, Hermione thought.

"And my ever-loving parents, Arthur and Molly," Ginny ended. "You've met the others."

"How do you do, Helena?" Arthur began, while Molly, in her motherly manner, said, "It is so nice to meet you. Would you care for something to drink? Tea, perhaps?"

"Err – no thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly smiled at 'Helena'. "Well, don't hesitate to ask me for anything if you need something."

"I won't. Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione looked at Ginny, her eyes wondering why this unnecessary introduction was going on.

But she received no answer; Ginny only shrugged her shoulders, while Ron and Luna, after having been to the kitchens, announced dinner was ready.

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

"Smart-talking friend you got there, Gin. She here for the wedding?" One of the twins asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Have you guys ever heard of the saying, one wedding brings along another?" He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Really?" Harmony piped up.

"That's simply nonsense," Percy said disapprovingly.

"No one cares what you think," Draco said cooly. Percy seemed to hyperventilate. Hermione laughed.

"Miss Delancey, do you know that your behaviour is inappropriate for a young lady?"

Hermione couldn't believe that at one point, she had ever been on cordial terms with Percy. What a git he turned out to be.

"I'm sorry. I only laugh when pompous and arrogant people behave like themselves. Please excuse me," she said, giving a curtsey. "I'm aware of my violation of that law."

Everyone laughed.

"I don't mean to intrude, children," Molly said, forgetting that they were anything _but _children. "But you really shouldn't discuss this in front of the younger children."

"Very well then. Harmony, go and play with the other children."

"Why do – ?"

"Just go, Harmony." Then, turning to Percy, she said, "Now where were we?"

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

Harmony was sulking. "I guess I have to play with you guys. I'd rather read. Anyone got a good book?"

The other children stared at her. Finally, that boy, Josh said, "Are you a nerd?"

Harmony felt insulted. "Do you even know what a nerd is?"

"Yeah, a person who has no life."

"Josh, don't provoke her," Anthony said. He smiled at Harmony. "I've got some books in the library if you want."

"Thanks."

"Nerd," Josh whispered, as Harmony and Anthony passed them.

"Joshua Weasley, would you stop acting like that?" Giselle scolded him as Harmony and Anthony left. "You act like a child."

"This from 'Phlegm' Junior." Giselle blushed.

Minutes later, there was a great deal of noise coming from the room. No one seemed to care though.

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

"Sorry about Josh. He's almost ten, but he acts like a child still."

"I couldn't care less about him."

"He's very – jealous of the attention you are getting."

"Why?"

"Because he's spoilt."

"You don't seem to be spoilt," Harmony retorted.

"_I_ am older."

"I'm eleven."

Anthony looked at her. "Really? Same here. I'm going to Hogwarts on Sepember. You?"

Harmony sighed. "I don't know. Why?"

"Interesting to know someone who's going to the same school. Then I won't feel like such a loner."

Harmony sighed again. "I know how that feels."

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

"We weren't anywhere," Percy told her.

"Good. Case closed," Helena pulled on a triumphant smile.

Harry and Ron didn't know whether to laugh at Percy or stare at Helena. Draco didn't seem to be paying attention. He was quietly whispering to Ginny, and _she, _like a childish schoolgirl was happily giggling.

"Anyway, I don't see Hermione here. Is she coming?"

This snapped Ginny out of her schoolgirl act. "I – I don't know."

Percy stared at her as if she sprouted another head. "Don't tell me she isn't coming."

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I owled her a couple of times, but she doesn't seem to want to come. She says she's happy in Canada."

Harry nearly choked on the sandwich he was eating. _Canada? _He thought. _Isn't that where Helena said she was from?_ He looked at Helena. She was quietly eating her food, not looking up at everyone.

"I really hope she comes," Harry said, boldly. Everyone stared at him, including Helena. Feeling the need to explain himself, he added, "She hasn't visited in a long time, and I really miss her, and I know I'm not the only one."

Everyone agreed. "It was fun insulting her about being a mudblood," Draco said absently. Everyone scolded him for that. "Just as I'm having a lot of fun insulting you about being a ferret," Helena retorted.

"How did you know about Malfoy's 'Ferret' incident?" Harry demanded.

_Was Helena nervous? _He thought. _She seems to be ready to stutter. That prove it – she is –"_

"Ginny wrote to me in a letter recently telling me she was going to tell Draco, and in her letter she wrote her trip down Memory Lane, and told me that one of the professors turned Draco into a _furet_."

Draco sighed. "Once it happens to you, it stays with you for the rest of your life." His tone was so melodramatic that Helena giggled.

"Lena's feeling more at ease now," Luna observed with her airy voice. Fleur smiled at Hermione's use of ther French word _furet_. "_Parle __français?" _she asked her.

Helena smiled. "_Oui_. _Un peu_."

"You have a very good accent."

"_Merci_."

Harry stared at Helena. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Oh, she was just asking whether I knew French."

"She is _ver_-ry good," Fleur said in such a French drawling accent that Hermione barely manged to suppress her giggle.

"Oh."

"Anyway, why doesn't Hermione want to come?" Percy asked, reverting to the original subject.

Ginny scowled at him. "If she doesn't want to come, she won't. She didn't come for Ron – who happens to be her best friend – and Luna's wedding. Why would she come for mine?"

"She should, you know," Harry said loudly, catching Helena's eye. "She should be there, to see everyone."

"Excuse me," Helena said.

_Ha, someone's getting touchy about Hermione coming back_, Harry thought.

Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø Ø

Hermione stared at the mirror in the Weasley's bedroom. _How can he? _She thought to herself bitterly. _How can he do this to me? He knows. _

_He knows_. Those two words alone filled Hermione with panic.

"I'll just play the same game," she said, determined to cut Hermione Granger from Harry's mind, once and for all.

_-Sue's Not-So Philosophic Reflections-_

_So I took the story of its long-term hiatus. After HBP I didn't care for HP anymore (I know) but I decided that I need to finish up what I started with, right. So here's the latest chapter._

_For all you guys who reviewed the last few chapters. I love you guys. I couldn't have gotten out of my shell if you guys didn't support me._

_ -Shoutouts-_

**Akitram**

**Broadwaybabe32**

**LJSkywalker**

**yourheartsdesire**

**angelwriter2492 **- hey you know, my birthday is actually on this date!

**Clana621**

**Morgaine00000016**

**APRIL26**

**pstibbons**


End file.
